The present disclosure relates generally to orthopedic and dental implants. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to orthopedic implants such as knee and hip implants as well as dental and surgical screws and plates as well as surgical staples and other implantable devices that are typically manufactured from cobalt chrome or titanium and titanium alloys. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of a material to manufacture orthopedic and dental implants that combines strength with flexibility to guard against stress shielding, loosening, and other potential failures in order to increase the life and safety of the implant.
Orthopedic implants may be implanted into people of all ages as well as fitness and activity levels. The implants may be needed, for example, because of joint wear, accidents, or cancer that affects a knee, hip, shoulder, elbow, spine, facial structure, or other musculoskeletal feature. Even with the move towards minimally invasive surgeries for some of these implants, the operation is still intrusive and requires recovery time and in some cases rehabilitation. Implants may need to be replaced due to wear, loosening, or biocompatibility issues. One type of wear is stress shielding which is the reduction in bone density due to the removal of normal stress from the bone by an orthopedic implant.